elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Masque of Clavicus Vile (Skyrim)
The Masque of Clavicus Vile is one of the Daedric Artifacts and a unique mask found in . History Legend tells the tale of Avalea, a noblewoman of some renown. As a young girl, she was grossly disfigured by a spiteful servant. Avalea made a dark deal with Clavicus Vile and received the Masque in return. Though the Masque did not change her looks, suddenly she had the respect and admiration of everyone. A year and a day after her marriage to a well connected baron, Clavicus Vile reclaimed the Masque. Although pregnant with his child, Avalea was banished from the Baron's household. Twenty one years and one day later, Avalea's daughter claimed her vengeance by slaying the Baron.Tamrielic Lore Acquisition It is a potential reward from the Daedric Quest "A Daedra's Best Friend". The quest is completed by returning the Rueful Axe to the shrine of Clavicus Vile and not killing Barbas. Killing Barbas will instead give the Rueful Axe; however, the Rueful Axe does not count towards the achievement/trophy Oblivion Walker, while the Masque does. Enchanting Wearing this piece of armor grants the following skill bonuses: *Fortify Barter: 20 points *Fortify Speech: 10 points *Fortify Magicka Regen: 5 points Usefulness While not the best headgear for battle, it is a great way to generate more money while bartering at any level due to the power of the Fortify Barter enchantment combined with the relative simplicity of the related quest. It is also one of the few headpieces that has a fortify Barter enchantment on it. It is, however, a heavy armor piece that can be helpful for lower level players. Bugs * The mask can actually be equipped over many other headwear pieces such as the Ancient Shrouded Cowl. This does, however, cause armor rating issues. *The mask can also be equipped with The Jagged Crown by first equipping the crown with any dragon priest mask, then equip the Masque of Clavicus Vile without unequiping any of the previous two. *For a way to obtain both the Masque of Clavicus Vile and the Rueful Axe, see "bugs" on the A Daedra's Best Friend page. *(PC) Wearing the Masque while seeking Speech training may cause a bug whereby an incorrect display of how much training will cost occurs, as well as the inability to receive Speech training. This is confirmed with Giraud Gemane. Information is needed for other speech trainers. Workarounds are needed, though simply loading a previous save and having the Dragonborn approach the trainer without the Masque on will correct the bug. Trivia *The masque bares a resemblance to a horned helmet crafted for a young King Henry VIII by master armour craftsman Konrad Seusenhoffer in 1511 and was commissioned by the Holy Roman emperor. Henry was known to wear it on occasion in public. *If you have The Jagged Crown equipped with a dragon priest mask, then equip the Masque Of Clavicus Vile, the Jagged Crown will still be equipped. However, this gives a strange look since the hats look combined. Appearances * * * * References ru:Маска Клавикуса Вайла (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Headgear Category:Skyrim: Heavy Armor